


A is for Azurin

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alphabet Meme, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, tags will be updated if anything vastly different comes up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short moments in time with a draconic royal and a songstress. </p><p>[Alphabet drabble meme, might generally use m!Corrin but I'll switch it up.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aroma

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using a random word generator and finding the first word that starts with a specific letter. Hope this all turns out okay.

Corrin mumbles something under his breath and snuggles further into the covers. A soft giggle rouses him slightly from his dozing, and soft fingers comb through his hair.

"You can't sleep forever, dear," Azura murmurs.

"...Yes." He buries his face into her side, some of her soft tresses pressing against his cheek. She smells of lakes, of wet rocks and sand and water lapping on the shore. He starts to slip into a dream, of them floating on a gentle current, surrounded by her calming aroma. "Yes, I can..."

She laughs again and taps his cheek, but he's already snoring quietly.


	2. Bash

"O-ow!" Corrin winces and throws his arms above his head, trying to shield himself from her blows. "Azura--Azura, come on!"

She laughs her bubbling laugh--he can't tell if this is a good sign, but it might be an improvement, because she did start with snapping little quips. She manages to bash him one last time on his head with her rolled-up cloth, and then finally pulls away, making sure her robe is securely covering all the right places.

"That's what you get," she says primly. "I warned you what would happen if you caught me bathing again."

He rubs at a sore spot on his head. "It was an honest mistake, Azura. Besides, we've been married for--"

"Doesn't matter." Now she's teasing, her voice waving up and down in a sing-song manner. 

"Well then, fine." He pouts. "Then you'll have to be careful not to walk into the baths on me."

She laughs and comes closer to peck him on the cheek. She unfurls her cloth and drops it on top of his head. "You're so adorable."


	3. Clot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "clot," the random word generator says, and my immediate thought is angst, but they have enough angst in their lives

Azura dabs at Corrin's forehead, cloth in hand. Her lips lay in a thin frown as she checks to see if the scratch is clotting. 

Corrin stares at those lips, biting his own in an attempt to keep himself from saying anything stupid to his best friend (his very beautiful, very graceful, very gorgeous best friend). Nevertheless, his efforts are in vain: "You're so pre--pretty sure I won't bleed to death, right? Ha, ha..."

She raises an eyebrow and glances down at him. "Of course you won't, all you did was walk into the branch of a sakura tree. Straight into it."

"Straight into it," he echoes, wondering if the vast ache around his lungs and heart is what it feels like to be dead inside.

Her pretty lips curl up into a smile. "Hold the cloth," she instructs, and when he does, she turns to look through her bag. A strand of her long hair gets in her way, and Corrin has the urge to drop the cloth and let his blood pour all over his face so he can tuck it behind her ear. But she does it herself and procures a small jar of salve from her bag, turning back to him.

"Here," she murmurs, putting some of the ointment on her finger. She places her clean hand on his to free his forehead, then dabs her finger over the wound. "It's clotting, but this should help, and make it heal faster."

He can't tell if its the salve that's so cool, or if it's her fingers. She takes the cloth back from him and wipes off her hand, being careful of his blood. She smiles at him. "Feeling better?"

Corrin touches his forehead, just below the space where he's sure bits of blood and the green salve are mixed over his injury. "Will it scar?"

"It's not deep, so I don't think so," she says, shaking her head.

He might as well be scarred, because he doesn't think he'll ever forget just where she touched his face.


	4. Disintegration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoshido(n't do this to me)

Corrin lays in the sand, uncaring of the way the wet grains cling to her armor, skin, and hair. The shore of the lake gives in to grass that tickles at her ears, and the sunshine warms her to her bones while the waves lapping at her feet chill her toes.

The occasional wispy cloud floats across the sky, as blue as Azura's locks of hair. The sun's brilliance makes Corrin squint, but instead she sees how the dancer's golden eyes reflect the light, like the moon does of the sun's rays. 

Corrin opens her mouth, and words spill forth in a song--one she knows well, the tune ingrained in her veins. She is no singer, and her voice flutters off-key, but she steadily increases her volume, singing as loudly as she can without degrading the lyrics to shouts and screams like her heart is beating to.

She is no singer, bears no power to refresh those in battle nor to dispell curses, nor bears the pendant as a means to do so, but she digs her fingers into the ground, hoping that if she sings with all of her body, it will disintegrate into the sun, into the air, into the grass, into the grains of sand, into the water.


	5. East

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time to take my weeb degree and put it to good use

"How are you faring, Corrin?"

The prince looks up from his breakfast (is it breakfast when there's a side of rice?) and smiles at the sight of Azura coming into the room. His smile isn't the one he's reserved for his newfound Hoshidan siblings, the one where he pretends as if everything is right with the world--this is more shaky and relieved, more revealing of his thoughts.

"As well as I suppose I can be," he says. "And hungrier than I've ever been."

Azura giggles as he frowns at the chopsticks in his hand. "You're holding them too close together. You don't stab your food with them like a fork...not in polite company, anyway."

He glances away. "W-well, you can't expect me to just know how to use these things."

Her smile turns sympathetic. "I don't...but I think perhaps your siblings do."

When Corrin doesn't reply, she asks "May I?" and when he nods, she sits beside him. He blushes at their proximity, but she doesn't seem to notice it.

"Like this," she murmurs, rearranging the chopsticks in his hand and moving his fingers to adjust his grip. She demonstrates with her hand. "It's like...a crab making pincer movements."

Corrin tries it himself; he can move the chopsticks more this way, but the action still feels awkward. "What I wouldn't give for a fork."

"Well, we do have spoons," she says, letting out another melodious giggle. "But if you go west toward Nohr, I hear items like forks or clothes of Nohrian make are more common."

"How far east are we?"

"Almost to the sea."

"Ah, so I'm sure I've yet to see all the things the east has to offer. The good..." He glances at Azura, but then hurriedly indicates the flat-colored art on the walls, hoping she didn't notice. Then he looks back at the chopsticks. "And the bad."


	6. Fruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love strawberries too, Azura (see we would be perfect for each other)

"What are these?" Corrin asks, the sun filtering through the leaves onto her long hair. A splotch of light illuminates one of her pointed ears, distracting Azura-- _so cute_ , she thinks--and Corrin waves the pink fruit up and down in front of Azura's face. "Azura?"

"Huh?" the songstress says, blinking. "I apologize, Corrin."

"That's all right. I just wanted to know what this is. I've never seen this kind of fruit before."

"It's called a 'momo'. . . Oh! A 'peach,' I mean." Azura frowns. "You've never had a peach before?"

Corrin shakes her head. "No... Even as a princess, Nohr did not have luxurious food to give, especially fruit. Maybe Xander and the others have had them at the palace, but I've never seen them."

"You should try them," Azura suggests. "They're quite delicious:"

Without further prompting, Corrin bites into the peach. A bit of juice dribbles out of her mouth, and she lets out a distressed, muffled grunt as she wipes at her mouth while trying not to get any of the liquid on the rest of her body. 

Azura giggles behind her hand. "Be careful, there."

"Ha ha," Corrin mumbles around her food. She chews and swallows, a bright smile blossoming on her face. "That's really good!"

"I'm glad you like it."

Corrin continues to nibble at the remainder of the peach in her hand. "What's your favorite fruit, Azura?"

"Strawberries," she says without hesitation.

"Hmm..." Corrin looks up at the sky between the leaves, lost in thought. "Do we have strawberry bushes here? I didn't see any..."

"That's all right. I can live without them." Azura gives a small smile of reassurance.

"If you say so," the draconic princess says quietly, still chewing on her fruit.

* * *

 

Azura hums to herself. She carries a basket in one hand; today is her turn to gather peaches from the grove. It's been a couple weeks since she and Corrin first surveyed the astral plane, and matters are finally calm enough to allow for the royals to partake in the regular upkeep of the area. Azura is more than happy to take the time to relax and pick a few peaches without thinking about upcoming battles.

The path toward the grove includes a couple up-and-coming shops, half-built but still containing the materials to be distributed to the soldiers--Corrin's idea. She offers a few polite nods to the people manning the stations, continuing on her way--and then she stops.

"What's that?" she murmurs to herself, seeing a clump of bushes off toward the left of the grove. She can swear that she's never seen them before.

She wouldn't pay attention to them if it weren't for the glimmers of red poking out from the deep green leaves.


End file.
